iCame With My Slippers
by PositivelyYellowBanana
Summary: "He wasn't an insomniac or something. Actually he was a great sleeper that once he closes his eyes he is in the dreamland. So even he was clueless of why he couldn't sleep in that very night." After iPear Store.My first one-shot.


_**A/N: It is my first one-shot. I inspired by very long playlist. So here you go…**_

* * *

iCame With My Slippers

Something was bugging him so badly that he couldn't sleep all night. His eyes were bloodshot and he was definitely going to have bags under his eyes by morning. He wasn't an insomniac or something. Actually he was a great sleeper that once he closes his eyes he is in the dreamland. So even he was clueless of why he couldn't sleep in that very night. He was tossing around like maniac, plumping his pillow up and turning it over and over, standing up, walking around a bit, looking over some tech magazines on his drawer. But despite all efforts he did he was ending up looking to white ceiling which above his head with wide eyes.

Eventually he gave up. He sat up and reached out for his phone to look at time. But, blame his sleepy head, he rolled up and hit his head to his beds' corner pretty bad. He growled and cursed under his breath. It was like recently everything bad was happening to him and he was sick of it. Then he got up and sat down to his bed. He looked to his screen. It was 03.43. It was the latest time he ever stay up. Even when the movie night at the Carlys' he was falling asleep before the movie was over or movie wasn't being that long after all. He raised his head and came across clock which was hanging on wall. He cursed to his _dorkiness_.

He ran his hand through his hair. He was about to lose it. At least he had to do something that keeps him busy. He got up and took the book which he was recently reading from his desk. He picked up where he left off. But every little thing was distracting him like crashing bottle noises from the drunks on the street or little kitten of their neighbors' little son or moaning voices which he wasn't sure where from. Okay all these things weren't really little things but they were for Freddie. He slammed his book immediately. He groaned very loudly.

Fortunately his mother wasn't in the home. Thanks to night shifts he can take a breath. But still T-Bo was in upstairs and sleeping. Well probably wasn't sleeping after all noises he made.

He got up and get into his slippers. Then he headed to door. Maybe a glass of milk could help his situation. As soon as he got out of his room he saw a lady who was coming from upstairs going to down stairs. At least now he had an idea for moaning voices. He shook his head to get rid of the disgusting images he thought for moment.

He perked up with doors' slam. He rushed over to kitchen. Then he opened fridge and pulled milk out. He reached over to a glass. He glanced over the glass then he turned the milk cartoon. Finally he decided to take risk and drink directly from milk cartoon.

He turned around and only came across with T-Bo.

"Uhhh!"

" Uhhh!"

Freddie felt something cold on his chest. AS he looked down he realized all the milk was on him. He threw an angry glance to T-Bo who was holding his towel across to his chest like always.

"Dude! You scared the shit out of me!" T-Bo said.

"Oh! Really? Cos' you didn't do that to me." Freddie said sarcastically.

"So you saw hot chick?"

"Yeah I did. But don't worry it's not like I am going to tell my mom."

"I would appreciate that. So, you're not sleeping? "

"So, neither you are." Freddie replied while he was pulling water.

"Yeah but mine is from obvious reasons. Why aren't you sleeping boy?

Freddie shuddered from the thought of what he was implying. But he pulled himself together and cleaned his head from disgusting imagines of T-Bo.

"I don't know. I thought maybe a glass of milk would help but _somehow_ it did not." He yelled. T-Bo yawned.

"I am going to sleep." He headed to stairs. While he was on his way he turned around.

"You know I read in somewhere-"

"Wait. You _read_?"

"Yeah! Don't interrupt me."

"Okay. Sorry."

"Anyway I read it in somewhere; it was saying if you did something you normally don't do or don't do something you normally do there is a fat chance that you can suffer from sleeplessness." He said and yawned again.

"Yeah thanks. Good night."

"Think over what I've said." T-Bo yelled. A few minutes later he disappeared on stairs.

"Will do." Freddie whispered.

Then he started to think over it. He checked today, then yesterday, then the other day, then this week. But all he got was nothing. There wasn't anything that was out of his routine. He decided to think backdates. He checked this month. Bingo! There was something. Actually there were two things which were irritating him so badly. And guess what? Both of them were related with Sam.

Here is the first one. He had said pretty bad things about Sam in Pear Store. Which were true. But they being fact wasn't giving the right to him to say them in public place where almost everyone can judge her. He had known she doesn't like to be judge.

And here is the other one. He didn't apologize. There were two reasons. One of them was his pride. And the other one was despite to all of things he had done she was acting like old Sam. Not the old-old Sam, just like before this Pear Store incident. And he wanted either the old-old Sam or a Sam like they were dating. But he was sure he lost his chance in the second way.

Then it hit him. There was no need to think. The all reasons he was listing wasn't necessary at all.

There was only one thing missing: Love

There was only someone missing: Sam

He got out of his apartment immediately. Then he started to run. Run for not to miss his life anymore. Destination was definite Sam's house.

He passed by his apartment parking a lot. He didn't realize a car which was coming over him. Fortunately the driver of car noticed him turn the wheel hard and find his way.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled by the time he was passing Freddie.

Freddie passed hobos, Sam's weird neighbors, the police car which was standing by Sams' neighborhood, and Sam's mom who was making out with some weird dude on the porch of their house. But he ignored her. He couldn't take a risk of dying before a chance talk to Sam. He went on. When he arrived he collapsed with the door. He was panting and sweating like a pig. He started to knock calmly but his knocks were becoming harder. He was getting impatient.

On the other side of the door this night Sam had fell asleep on couch while she was watching new episode of Girly Cow. She heard some faint noises like knocking but she chose to ignore them and blame Frothy for them. She assumed that her mother wasn't home because if she was there she would shout like "Be quiet and find a job you animal!" But the noises were becoming clearer. She could tell they were knocks and whoever making this knocks were angry.

She got up and looked over the door then the clock. It was 05.28. So that had given her the right to beat _someone_ up. That certain someone's knocks were getting strong then fainting then stopping for a minute and then getting strong again. She headed to kitchens sink and grabbed a dirty pan from there. She walked by door and got her position.

"In three." She whispered herself.

But while she was saying two _someone_ barged in to her house. She couldn't even move from her position for a moment.

"Sorry." Freddie said sheepishly.

"What are you doing here? What chizz are you doing in here? What the hell are you doing in here? What the fuck are you doing in my house?" she lined all this questions on a breath.

"Jesus, Sam! Thanks for hospitality. " he said sarcastically.

"You can't expect any hospitality from me by barging my house. You can't expect any hospitality from me at all."

"Touché!"

"Back to my questions." She said while she was putting the pan away. He took the deepest breath he can take.

"I'm sorr-"

"You said that dork."

"Would you let me finish?"

"No! Why are you asking questions that you had already known answers? " she replied like it was not a big deal. He started to get pissed off because he wasn't thinking like this. It was big deal. Really big one.

"If you do not realize it is nearly six in the morning and I am on your door. I think there is something important." He yelled. Sam didn't say anything. Once he was calm. He stated to talk again.

"It is my turn to apologize. I am really sorry for what happened between us in a few months. I am sorry that I let you go out of my life both friendly and romantic ways. I am sorry that I acted like there wasn't anything between as at all. I am sorry that I was a total jerk in the Pear Store and I said bad things about you. I guess I was trying to convince myself you were bad person to love. But I was dead wrong because come on what is bad about love you? It is the best experience that I had my whole life. And the last one, I am sorry that I haven't apologized before that. Am I forgiven?"

She didn't know what to say. She looked to floor. Then suddenly she realized something and narrowed her eyes. He shut his eyes tight and waited for a slap. But it never came. He opened his eyes slowly. She was still the same way before he closed his eyes. She raised her head. She was smirking. It was a good sign.

"You came here with your slippers?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I came here with my slippers _and _my milk stained t-shirt _and_ phoneless. Do you know what it means for tech-geek like me?" he asked and this time he was a bit more confident.

"No need the cockiness."

"Sorry. _Again._" He said the last part with a smirk.

"You are forgiven. Now you can go." She said simply. She didn't really want to him go but if she don't let him go then she couldn't manage to collect herself.

"I am not done yet." He said and leaned.

She repeated herself she could not let him to kiss her because after that everything would be messed up again. But again she closed her eyes. When his lips touched hers she only thought one thing.

_Screw everything! _

She started to kiss him back. It was slow and passionate. But in a different way. Like there was some magnetic power between them. Every time they parted their lips they were pulling in again. Every time they pulled away their lips were meeting immediately like there was a gravity force between them.

When they finally pulled away completely he whispered her ear.

"Don't ever leave me. I love you."

"I won't but you promise me too." She said while she was looking into his eyes.

"I promise."

"I love you too." She said and they kissed again.

"You know I haven't slept all night because of you." He said and chuckled.

"What can I say I am torturing you being by either being wit you or not being with you."

"I am choosing the one being with me." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Come on let's get rest." She held his hand and pulled him upstairs.

"Wait. I forget to tell you your mom was making out with some random dude. Won't we do something about it?"

"Nah. She can take care of herself. Also she is on the pill. So there is nothing to worry about. "

"Okay. If you say so." He said and they headed to Sams' room. She got in bed.

"Can I use your phone?" he asked.

"Of course. Why?" she asked while handing him her phone.

"I am calling T-Bo." He said. Then he heard T-Bo's voice which was telling him to leave a massage.

"T-Bo its Freddie. I am covering you up so you will cover me up. I won't be at the home by the time my mom arrived. So it's your job to deal with her about my absence." He left his voice mail.

"Covering up?" She asked immediately.

"There was his _'lady friend'_ last night."

"Oh I guess your mother bended the rules."

"I guess so."

"Maybe we should benefit from it too." She said with a smirk and a wink.

* * *

_**Review please! I want to know what you guys think about it. **_


End file.
